


The Moon Will Rise

by Gathamphetamine



Series: Glimpses of the Moon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hope, POV Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gathamphetamine/pseuds/Gathamphetamine
Summary: Remus reflects on his year as a Professor.
Series: Glimpses of the Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211972
Kudos: 1





	The Moon Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JASSDISASTER’S REMUS LUPIN BIRTHDAY MINI-FEST on the HP Writers Guild Discord Server.

Remus stared forlornly out the window, the flecks of rain beginning to spatter onto the window only slightly obscuring the retreating figure of Hogwarts in the distance, the tops of its majestic towers and spires obscured by the dreary gray clouds. His old patchwork trunk clattered softly on the floor next to his feet, the few meager possessions within shifting with the gentle sway of the carriage. 

Remus was not sure of his final destination, and even if he had been given more than a night's notice before his premature eviction he might not have known. There were few places that he had ever been able to call home, the most prominent of which was rapidly shrinking away in the distance.

The past year had been the happiest he’d had in over a decade, and was part of why the swirling uncertainty over his future, something that had once been so commonplace it seemed mundane, hurt more than it had in quite a long time. Despite all of the progress that he had seemed to make over the past year, he was once again left with nothing but the clothes on his back and his faithful trunk.

“ _ You’re not leaving just because of that!” _

The words came to mind unbidden, and the righteous anger Harry had displayed for him caused a small smile to grace his face. It was not the first time someone had defended him so tenaciously, despite his ‘furry little problem,’ but it had been the first time in years. 

_ Maybe I should write him a letter this summer, _ Remus thought.  _ Him and Sirius both. _

As he pondered the possibilities, debating whether or not it would be too forward, the smile grew on his face. Friends were something he had always cherished, and unfortunately those willing to be friends with a lycanthrope were in short supply. Just this time last year he had none, and the thought that he not only regained one of his best mates, but possibly made another filled him with a warmth and a hope that he had not experienced in a long time.

He turned away from Hogwarts retreating form, and looked out the window towards Hogsmeade. It had been a good year indeed.


End file.
